Metabee
Metabee (japanese メタビー Metabii) is one of the characters in the Medabots series. It is a golden-yellow Medabot shown as Hikaru and later Ikki's first Medabot. Metabee is specialized in shooting skills. In Medarot 1 During Medarot 1, Metabee is Hikaru's first Medabot, acquired after Hikaru's dog, Bonaparte, found a Kabuto medal thrown in a square. Parts Head * Missile (ミサイル) * Compatible with Gunpowder medals. * Shooting part: Deals additional damage with an explosion. * Armor: 40 * Range of Success: 20 * Power: 30 * Uses: 4 Right arm * Revolver (リボルバー) * Compatible with Shooting medals. * Shooting part: A regular and easy to use part. * Armor: 20 * Range of Success: 5 * Power: 10 * Charge: 8 * Radiation: 2 Left arm * Submachinegun (サブマシンガン) * Compatible with Shooting medals. * Aim Shot part: A regular and easy to use part. * Armor: 20 * Range of Success: 25 * Power: 15 * Charge: 10 * Radiation: 4 Legs * Ochitsuka (オチツカー) * Compatible with Shooting medals. * Good for balanced skills. * Armor: 50 * Propulsion: 30 * Evasion: 35 * Grappling: 6 * Shooting: 10 * Scanning: 20 In Medarot 2 During Medarot 2, Metabee is Ikki's first Medabot, given to him by Hikaru, who sells Ikki the tin-pet and parts instead of a Retoruto Curry. But he can't make Metabee work, after he gets scolded by his mom. Later, his father brings him a Kabuto medal, given to him by the Ghost Renegade. Parts Head * Missile (ミサイル) * Compatible with Shooting medals. * Shooting part. * Missile attack: Random hit and piercing damage. * Armor: 50 * Uses: 4 * Range of Success: 40 * Power: 38 Right arm * Revolver (リボルバー) * Compatible with Shooting medals. * Shooting part. * Rifle attack: Normal shooting attack. * Armor: 40 * Charge: 3 * Radiation: 3 * Range of Success: 50 * Power: 22 Left arm * Submachinegun (サブマシンガン) * Compatible with Shooting medals. * Aim Shot part. * Gatling (Chain gun) attack: Normal shooting attack. * Armor: 40 * Charge: 6 * Radiation: 5 * Range of Success: 22 * Power: 40 Legs * Ochitsuka (オチツカー) * Compatible with Shooting medals. * Two legged part. * Good for battling in "Plains" and "Forest". * Armor: 60 * Propulsion: 50 * Evasion: 39 * Grappling: 20 * Shooting: 27 * Scanning: 18 * Concealment: 18 In Medarot 3 During Medarot 3, Metabee appears owned prior to the game by Ikki. Shortly later his parts are replaced by the new KBT-50 "Saicutis" parts. Parts Head * Missile (ミサイル) * Compatible with Speed medals. * Shooting part. * Missile attack: Always hits and deals piercing damage. * Armor: 50 * Range of Success: 42 * Power: 29 (chain damage) * Uses: 4 Right arm * Revolver (リボルバー) * Compatible with Speed medals. * Shooting part. * Rifle attack: Fast shooting attack. * Armor: 30 * Range of Success: 30 * Power: 17 * Charge: 8 * Radiation: 6 Left arm * Submachinegun (サブマシンガン) * Compatible with Speed medals. * Aim Shot part. * Gatling (Chain gun) attack: Fast shooting attack. * Armor: 30 * Range of Success: 14 * Power: 25 * Charge: 8 * Radiation: 6 Legs * Ochitsuka (オチツカー) * Compatible with Speed medals. * Two legged part. * Good for battling in "Plains" and "Jungle". * Armor: 55 * Propulsion: 36 * Evasion: 28 * Defense: 62 * Proximity: 14 * Remoteness: 23 Description In the television series, Metabee (his name being a portmanteau of Metal Beetle) is a KBT-11220 Medabot currently in ownership of Ikki Tenryou, specializing in projectile weaponry and revolver tactics. Although outdated, he also possesses a rare Beetle-type medal which grants him to access the Medaforce. He is known to be quite aggressive and stubborn, and often causes problems due to his headstrong personality. He is often disobedient to his owner Ikki, but shares a close bond with him, and so, Ikki trusts him deeply.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Medabots_characters#Metabee Metabee is known to have had at least one previous owner, Hikaru "Henry" Agata, who had commanded him during at least one world championship event during which the infamous "Ten Days of Darkness" occured. Following this, and Agata and Metabee fell out of the spotlight and Metabee was decomissioned for an unstated period of time. He was then sold to Ikki several years later, with Agata now disguising himself as the notorious "Phantom Renegade" to covertly appropriate rare Medals for Dr. Eugene Aki. Unbeknownst to him, one of these stolen medals would be Metabee's original. As Metabee is a Hercules-Beetle type Medabot, like others of his attribute, he has a passion for watermelons, as revealed by Henry after he attempts to bait Metabee with the said fruit. Personality wise, Metabee is headstrong and often extremely overconfident, but always loyal to his friends, even when he would rather leave them to their own punishments. His stubbornness amd refusal to give in are key aspects of his character. In most of the released Medabots video games, Metabee is a silent protagonist, usually the first Medal to be received by the player and is usually accompanied with the option to edit his name, "Metabee" being the default nickname for the Kabuto Medal. Metabee also does not necessarily keep his stock parts in the games - players are given the option (sometimes forced by the game) to exchange and re-equip Medaparts and Tinpets to improve and optimise combat proficiency. It should also be noted that the name "Metabee" can be given to other medals than the Kabuto, and will not significantly impact the progress of the game. Special Abilities Metabee possesses few attacks in the first television series, being equipped with outdated, borderline antiquated Medaparts: Laser Cannons - He uses his standard blasters on his arms to fire rapidly at the target Missile Launch - His antlers (A trait from being a Beetle-type) fire two missiles at the target, this often finishes them off. Additionally, as his Medal is especially rare and unique in the series, he also possesses the ability to use the powerful and devastating Medaforce, which he fires out of both of his arm cannons simultaneously usually accompanied with the exclamation "MEDAFORCE!!". Upon first summoning and utilizing the Medaforce, Metabee is heard echoing the line "Dude, I rock", which quickly becomes his catchphrase, echoed in the background during most of his subsequent assaults with the Medaforce. In the video games, Metabee's special abilities are all Medal-specific Medaforces and vary from game to game. Television Series All of his life, Ikki had wanted a medabot of his own and to make it to the World Robattling Championship. He buys an outdated medabot from Henry, a store clerk, and one day stumbles upon a rare medal while walking near the river. He puts the medal in the body, and then comes Metabee. Metabee doesn't always follow Ikki's command in Robattles unlike other medabots. He just believes in his own stength and never gives up even if Ikki tries to. His overconfidence always leads to a fight with Ikki and Mrs. Tenryou always has to do ridiculous things to make them shut up. He is a great Medabot, once owned by the Champion of the World Robattling Championship, Henry (yup, the store clerk). He later unleashes the medaforce, a mysterious force that dwells deep in rare medals that even the famous Dr. Aki cannot explain fully. Metabee uses it a couple of times, usually against the Rubberobos. Metabee cannot remember anything after summoning the medaforce because his energy was all used up.http://www.absoluteanime.com/medabots/metabee.htm Navigation Category:Medabots Category:Characters